


Ordinary as they come

by mywanderingmind01



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywanderingmind01/pseuds/mywanderingmind01
Summary: When people look at Odin and Frigga, they agree that they won the genetic lottery. When onlookers see their daughter Hela and their son Thor, they agree they have the perfect family. But they always forget about the second son of the Odinson household.
Relationships: Helblindi/Loki (Marvel), Loki/Tony Stark, Loki/Victor von Doom
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone, so I had the urge to write this story. Hope you enjoy!

Odin and Frigga were very popular when they were teens going to the same high school, so it wasn't a big shock that they became a couple. They were still together in college and after they both got their degree, they got married in a glamorous fashion with a lot of their friends sponsoring their wedding such as the food catering, the grand reception, and the many gifts. Luck seemed to follow them in whatever they do.

A few years went by and they had their first child, a beautiful girl, who they named Hela and just like her mother, she was very beautiful. She was a very energetic child wherein her parents had to enrol her in activities such as karate so she could benefit from it. Next they had a son, who they named Thor, which they say was a spitting image of Odin. He was quite charming, and as a toddler he was already garnering a lot of following from kids his age. Odin and Frigga were very proud of their children and were content with the small family they had. 

They had a little surprise in their life, just when they planned to no longer have children, then came a second son, who they named as Loki. Odin and Frigga were quite happy nonetheless, they raised and loved their three children as equally as possible. As the three children grew, it was becoming apparent that the youngest was indeed very different from his parents and siblings. 

Hela and Thor were invited to every party, were asked to join every school club, and were named as the most popular. Loki, on the other hand, was not paid attention by the kids and the adults he meets. The people were always shocked to learn that Loki was also an Odinson because of how different he was from his parents and siblings. He didn't inherit the good looks of his family nor their popularity. But to Loki's benefit, he was quite the sharp one, as he was always top of every class he attended. 

Nothing much differed when they turned into adults. Hela was now a lawyer at a firm, Thor pursued his father's business and Loki was a professor in a university.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaaat?! Finally an updaaaaate!?

'Please prepare for a quiz tomorrow on the topic we covered today class. Well then see you tomorrow.' 

The class groans at Professor Loki's announcement and proceeds to file out dejectedly.

'Knock, Knock!'

'Hello Ms. Lewis, what form of entertainment establishment will you be inviting me in again, which please do note that I will decline, again.'

'Booo, you're no fun. And besides, you're life would be boring if I didn't come in and disturb you from to time.'

Loki fondly rolls his eyes at his best friend and colleague at Marvel University. Darcy was the one to first befriend him and know his relationship preference.

'Anyways, Kikiiiiiii!!!' says Darcy while clinging on his arms.

'Whaaat?'

'You know that guy from the app? He invited me on a date and you know he said I could bring a friend and he's bringing one too and since your my friend...'

'Darce, you know I don't do dates.'

'Oh come on Ki you've got to get over your issues with not being good enough.'

'Harsh much, Darce?'

'Look at it this way, if my date turns out poop and his friend is poop, we could hang out after and talk trash about them. I really wanna do this with you Ki, pretty please?' Darcy puts a full on puppy face to add a more dramatic effect on her request. And finally, Loki relents.

'Fine, but I'm not shedding a dime on this chaperon stint you're getting me into.'

'I figured you cheapskate. Text you the details later, wear something cute, ok?'

'Yes, yes.'

As they part ways, in each other's vehicles. Loki starts to reflect on his life as always before he gets home. He was very lucky to have a friend like Darcy, who didn't have an agenda. He tried to not let his experience while growing up to get to him but it has somehow affected him. He never had a chance to date, even before he found out about his orientation, because he was always overshadowed by his brother and sister. People tend to disregard Loki once they knew about his family. He tries to veer off that thinking and focus on Darcy's possible budding relationship and heads off the parking area.

He was greeted by his doting mother and peppered with smooches she equally bestows to her children once they come home. They maybe adults now but to her eyes they will always remain as her precious babies.

'Mom, I won't be able to join dinner tonight, I'll be meeting Darcy later.'

'Are you two finally dating?'

'That is disgusting Mom, you know she's like a sister to me'

'Well you two have similarities that I thought you finally realized.'

Hela, who just arrived as well butted in.

'Mom, you know their similarities are based on both of them liking the same gender type.' Loki rolls his eyes at his sister remarks while his Mom proceeds to pepper her only daughter with kisses.

'Moooom, you're smooching me to death'

'I'll be leaving you to your demise then big sis.' Loki chuckles as he goes up the stairs and to his room. He then drops to his bed and ponders on what to wear for tonight. He already wishes this night would end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment. It is very much appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated!!! 😃


End file.
